A Nutcracker Christmas
by Haley's Comet
Summary: Manny decides to take Jay skating during the holidays. Bigger description inside.


**Title: A Nutcracker Christmas**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rating: T- Could probably be rated lower, but I decided to be safe…**

**Spoilers: Some Jay/Manny stuff that happened last season, if you didn't get around to watching it yet.**

**Description: This fan fiction is completely ignoring that little break-up that happened in episode**_** Ladies Night. **_**This is assuming they're still together, and is based around Christmas time. One thing I wished they had never given up on was Manny's ice skating, so I decided to incorporate that into a fan fiction. Manny drags a less-than-please Jay to the rink, their evening only to be interrupted by little mishaps. Tis' the season, eh?**

**Authors Note: Happy Holidays Everybody! This is my very first Janny fanfiction, so don't be too cruel with me if it sucks. I've written for Jay before, but never for Manny. I am, however, a big fan of the pairing.**

**I decided to make a few Holiday one-shots for Christmas this year, but this one is the first. I reasoned that it wouldn't kill me to take an hour or so out of each morning to spread a little Holiday cheer. I'm feeling so totally jolly. I'm like Santa Clause but thinner, and female. Well, to get back on topic, I hope you enjoy my story and have a splendid Holliday! **

**

* * *

  
**

Jay was being literally dragged through an empty parking lot at god only knows what hour of the morning. All Jay knew, was since it was still dark out, Manny was obviously insane. Every time he tried to open his eyes, the winter cold would just gloss them over again, making it impossible to keep them focused on anything. He hated mornings. He hated mornings so much, he almost didn't even like Manny anymore. He could never hate her of course. He could just hate the idea of her.

Suddenly the cold subsided, and when he opened his eyes, Jay was welcomed by the warmth and the smell of popcorn being made. He took an almost lifeless hand and squinted his eyes as he rubbed his temples. The sudden light had brought on a small head ache. Manny was staring at him eagerly, so he finally muttered, "Okay, let's go." She shrugged and continued walking as if this was all his idea. Jay noticed that she did that with hobbies that she was embarrassed about.

"So why do we have to be here so early in the morning?" Jay asked, still being lugged along. She smiled as she sat down in a booth and held out her hands to him.

"Because—it's the only time my uncle lets me skate here when there's nobody around. He doesn't want me to throw some wild and crazy parties, I suppose." Manny reasoned digging through her bag.

"And have you ever even come here on your own?" he asked in surprise. Who would ever come here before the sun even rises unless there being forced amongst their will?

She pulled out what looked like a large shoe box, and turned he head back up to face him. "All the time. When I was younger, and first training to be Dorothy Hamill." Manny giggled as she opened the box to reveal a pair of scuffed-up skates.

Jay chuckled with her and leaned back, wanting to learn more on the topic. "Dorothy Hamill, huh?" He asked.

"Oh yes—I had the hair-cut and everything." He laughed more, and she just shook her head as she began taking off her shoes. Once they were off, she put them in the skates shoe box and stuffed them back into her bag. She then glanced at Jay sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to get rentals."

He shrugged and got up, "You know—I could just watch you for a little bit. I'm not too keen on the idea of skating around like an idiot and letting my girlfriend see me fall on my ass."

"No way, Mr. Hoggart." Manny said rushing behind the rentals station and rummaging through its retail. "You told me that you'd never skated before and so I'm taking you. By the way, you have to be like, the only Canadian I know whose never gone skating."

"I just told you that so you wouldn't take me. I have—traumatic memories…" He said a bit to dramatically, causing her to giggle. "It's not funny."

She tip-toed towards him still in her socks with a shoe box at hand, "I picked out your size."

"You steal my heart." He said sarcastically grabbing the box out of her hand and skulking off to the nearest bench. He couldn't help but ask himself a million times why he was doing this and why he was here. _'It's important to Manny,'_ he kept telling himself. He took in a deep sigh as he looked up at her, as if trying to warn her that he was going to look a total loser. When she didn't say anything, he took off his shoes and together they started walking closer to the rink. She sat down in a seat right off the ice, and pulled him down with her. As he some-what reluctantly began putting on his tight fitting skates, he glanced up at her. He was still on the first skate when she was completely done, waiting patiently and smiling to herself. Jay couldn't decide if she was thinking about how stupid he was going to look on ice, or how happy she was that he was going to try and do something that was obviously very important to her. He liked to think she _wasn't_ making fun of him.

As soon as his death-shoes were tightly laced and secure, Manny stood up and took off. Jay was actually pretty happy she left him in the dust, because her skating was phenomenal. She moved in graceful circles along the ice, keeping her hands locked behind her back. Jay had never seen this side of her. She had never looked so natural to him. She had never looked so _beautiful. _A smiled crackled though his already semi-chapped lips when she landed some kind of jump. He didn't know the word for it, of course—but it was amazing all the same.

Her eyes suddenly met his, and she returned his genuine grin, skating closer to him and holding out her hands. When she came close enough to him, she made a sudden stop, still holding out her hands—offering him help with standing up on blades. He shook his head and accepted, putting his weight on her palms as he stood. She skated backwards for a short distance, pulling him along, but he let go once he gained balance.

She giggled at the sight of him. He looked miserably cautious, a side she had never seen from him. The thing that really struck her, however, is his poor sense of confidence on the manner. He helplessly held out his hands as he inched around like a small child learning to walk. His tongue was determinedly sticking out from the side of his mouth, making the picture that much more adorable; especially since he hadn't realized it.

"So—" Manny began, skating large circles around him. "Your traumatic skating accident—"

"No way dimples." Jay said firmly, almost losing his balance. "That is another story for another day. By another day, I mean never. You'll probably dump me for being such a dork."

Manny widened her eyes and came up from behind him. "Oh, now I gotta' know. Please?"

"Nope, sorry babe, but I gotta' know where to draw the line." He said, shaking his head. Manny laughed and gave him a light hit on the shoulder. It was meant to be taken as cute and playful—but lost its effect when he slipped and went crashing to the ground.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry Jay!" Manny said, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

A moan of pain came in a muffled voice. "Ugh—Ow—" He said, not completely answering her question.

"Here, let me help you up." She said, laying her hands on top of his shoulders, still not able to see his face as he hid it from her.

"No, no—I'm, I'm really okay." He said, without the slightest intention of getting up."

Manny looked around guiltily. "Then why don't you get up, okay? To show me that you're really alright?"

Jay took in a deep and slightly embarrassed-sounding sigh as if bracing himself. "I um—can't. When I fell, I sorta' injured my—well, my _little men._"

Manny suddenly blushed, feeling worse than before. She uncomfortably brushed a hand through her hair, rightfully oblivious to the pain he was feeling. "Oh—I'm—sorry!" She said again, looking around hastily. "Are you—are you sure to don't want me to help you up?"

Jay continued to sound muffled as he lay on his stomach. "No, no I'll just—er—lie here. For a bit." He tried to best to sound undamaged. "At least I don't need you to go fetch me some ice then, eh?"

Manny couldn't help but chuckle a little. If it were happening to anyone else, the situation would be extremely humorous. But since it was happening to Jay, she quickly suppressed her giggles. Jay then moved to his side and looked up at her. "Hey, it's getting kind of cold. You wanna' go get me a hot chocolate or something?"

"Yeah, sure." She said getting up. She started to skate towards the rink exit, but turned around mischievously. "After, you tell me about your skating experience from when you were younger."

"Are you serious?" He asked, "I'm laying on the ice in pain and you want to blackmail me?"

Manny shrugged. "It could have been worse. Those blades are pretty sharp, so at least you weren't neutered." Jay scoffed at Manny's jokes at the expense of his manhood. "Come, on Jay. Out with it."

"I must be a very bad influence on you." He said stubbornly. He then sighed as he felt a chilling shiver go up his spine, so he continued. "I was seven years old, and I was hanging out with my best friends Alex and Towerz and a couple other guys who lived around the neighborhood. We were all by the frozen lake, and I had a major crush on Alex, even as a kid. Her and Towerz ran out onto the lake, but when I made some lame excuse on why I didn't want to come with, Alex said she'd kiss me if I followed her. Of course, being the idiot I was, I followed her. Once I got close enough, I leaned in, and she just laughed and pushed me and I slipped on the ice."

"So she's always been—" Manny began.

"One of the guys? Oh, yeah." Jay laughed. "I was teased for about two years as the kid who cried after being beaten up by a girl. Alex did feel pretty bad though. She would try to shut everyone up the best she could, but in a way that kind of made it worse."

Manny just stared at Jay for a few moments, a smile spreading through her lips. "So you weren't always such a tough guy, huh?" She asked. He felt immediately uncomfortable with her pointing out his underbelly. Manny shook her head and smiled. "That makes me love you even more. I'll go get you that hot chocolate now."

* * *

**And there it is, short and sweet! I really hoped you liked it. As I said earlier, I'll probably post more Holliday one-shots, so keep checking back! But for now, reviews would be nice. It's like a Christmas present to me. I would come up with some sor of Christmas jingle to earn the reviews, but I'm not feeling very creative right now. I never feel creative… Anyways, some input would be very nice. It will help me decide if I should keep righting one-shots throughout the week. **


End file.
